


Oasis of Harmony

by Crazy_luna



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Adventure, Dark Magic, Gen, OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 14:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Equestria a symbol to the world of love, peace and friendship; even a place like this has seen darkness. The darkness is never in the land for long. When a pony from far beyond the Everfree forest comes to Equestria for aid of a kingdom that is not watched over by the Sister Princess, the peace that is shared in the land may be destroyed by chaos for eternity.<br/>Princess Twilight and friends are sent to find chore of this destruction, with the twists turns and unknown threats they face to protect a small oasis of harmony in the chaotic world. </p><p>Set a few months after the end of season three<br/>no Equestra girls</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oasis of Harmony

_Long ago the world was covered in darkness and distrust, but after Equestria was formed and protected it became an oasis of hope and harmony._

 

 

The moon flickered over the trees of the mysterious Everfree forest, a young mare galloped throw the thick underbrush. A long since ripped cloche sat on her shoulders and followed her with her speeding hooves, long since emptied saddled bags wrapped around her hips. A horn was that could be barely seen, stood under knotted and dirty hair. As she ran the under brush started to thin out, soon was followed by the over-story and canopy. The forest fell away from the tight clutch of the land and transformed in a groomed field. The pony’s hooves slowed but only to a trout. 

“This has to be the place.” The pony spoke with a tired and dry voice. The mare stood on the edge of the peaceful town of Ponyville. As she entered the streets that where lit only by the lamppost and the moon high above, the ponies had long since fallen to sleep. Soon the tired traveler came to the only building in the town with a light on. A great tree that had windows and a balcony branching out from its side, a clean sign said _Ponyville library_. The tired mare looked confused at building  “Why would a library by in a tree? Let alone open this late.” She questioned the peaceful silence of the town. Walking up to the door she knocked and waited. The door was opened by a purple alicorn.

“Hello.” The alicorn said on seeing her visitor.

“Hello.” The tattered traveler spoke.

“What would somepony be doing here this late at night?” The alicorn asked, in a puzzled and pondering tone.

“I was about to ask why a library is open so late.” And in the back of the traveler's head she add _and in a tree._

“That is an equally good question. But studying can get away on me sometimes.” The alicorn giggled, she then proceeded to look over her gest. “What happened to you?” The mare gasped on seeing the dirt-covered pelt, cracked hooves and a mane that nopony could be happy about.

“I am Star Shedder, I am looking to speak with on of the two keepers of the sky.” The traveler spoke.

The alicorn looked at Star Shedder for a moment be for replying, “Do you mean Princess Celestia and Luna?”

Star Shedder answered with a question “If they are the ones that raise the sun and moon? Then yes.”

“Well can you tell me why?” Asked the alicorn now looking suspicious of the traveler.

“I’m not sure if I can, it is for a leader of Equestria to hear.”

“Then you can tell me.” The alicorn stated.

“Why should I tell you? You do not have mane that flows like the sky.” Star Shedder stated as she recalled the legends of the protectors of the sky.

“I am a Princess Twilight Sparkle.” After getting a blank face from Star Shedder she added, “The wings mean I’m a princess.” Twilight flapped her wings

“What an odd system.” Muttered a puzzled Star Shedder “I am sorry for my rudeness your highness. I am not from Equestria and was unaware the monarch system worked of assentation.”

“You are forgiven Star Shedder, and please jest call me Twilight. Would you come in?” Twilight stepped aside to welcome in the unicorn.

Star Shedder nodded and walked in the tree, then asked once she heard the door close “Why would a princess need to be in a towns library?” she then turned to see her host.

“I live here, I know I should be in Canterlot but my friend live here to so I will stay here then.” Twilight stated as she walked towards a door, “Come I’ll make you some tea well we talk.”

“Thank you.”

Once in the kitchen Twilight started a kettle on a wood stove.

“So where are you from Star Shedder?” Twilight asked as she pulled out a tea set.

“I am from the kingdom of Izza.” Star Shedder spoke with slight sorrow then add, “I am the heir the thrown… or was.” Her correction was quite but was heard by Twilight.

“I have heard of the kingdom but why where you the heir and not any more.” Twilight asked.

“The kingdom is gone, it has been eaten by a darkness of death and destruction. Something more chaotic then the sprit of chaos himself.” There was urgency dripping from the words. “I have come to Equestria to tell the sky… Princesses” she corrected herself “about the force that has started to consume the land.”

“But how do you know its consuming the land?” Twilight asked as she pored the hot water in the teapot.

“My father had sent scouts out when we heard news of the force coming our way. One had come back and told us what she had seen; I myself have seen a small amount of it but was left to find help in Equestria. Twilight I understand this sounds crazy but the danger is real, I have run for days to get to Equestria and have fought of the minions that have been corrupted by this darkness.” Star Shedder was rubbed her check with a hoof in an act to clam down.

“Then I will take you to Canterlot tomorrow.” Twilight said as she handed a teacup to Star Shedder with her magic, it was taken with a tired magic of a Star Shedder. Then the princess added, “It is where Celestia and Luna live.”

“Thank you vary much Princess Twilight.” Star Shedder smiled a sad smile at Twilight and sipped the warm tea.

Silence fell over them as they drank the tea, once the pot was empty Twilight showed Star Shedder to the gest bedroom.

“Thank you again.” Star Shedder spoke as Twilight left.

“Your welcome Star Shedder, goodnight.” Then the princess was gone.

Star Shedder pulled off the cloche and the saddle bags and set them at the end of the bed. She then crawled in the soft bed, and soon drifted in to a dreamless sleep.

 

Twilight did not go the her own room to sleep but to learn more of what she can from Star Shedder’s story. 


End file.
